The Price of Hospitality
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: The Fifth of the Lupe and Miguel stories. Their son is in grave danger how far will these new parents go to save their young son?


"The Price of Hospitality"  
  
By The Almighty Oracle aka Guadalupe del Oceano  
  
PG-13 for language  
  
  
  
Barcelona Spain, 1527  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Show me again Uncie Tuweo!" The little four-year-old cried. "Ok Ciego. Look." Tulio repeated his trick of the disappearing coin. "See? Ah, look, it was behind your ear!" Ciego laughed with glee. "Ciego It's bed time." called his mother Lupe from the other room. "Do I have to go to bed now Mommy? I was having fun with Uncie Tuweo." Tulio lifted the little green- eyed boy off his lap. "Now Ciego listen to your mother, you have to get up early to see your father come home tomorrow." "Ok." said the little boy as he scuttled off to bed. Lupe sat down next to her husband's best friend. "Thanks for helping me with Ciego, Tulio, he can be such a handful sometimes" "No problem Lupe. He's such a cute kid; so much like Miguel." "Really? Did Miguel behave like Ciego when he was little?" she asked curiously. But before Tulio could answer there was a knock at the door. "Who on Earth could that be calling so late?" Lupe went to the door and opened it cautiously. She peered outside to behold a rather tall male figure, with dark brown eyes and hair as black as midnight. "May I help you?" Lupe asked. "Pardon me, but my carriage has lost one of it's wheels and since your house is the only one around here, I was wondering if you could help me get it, how would you say, fixed?" The man said with an obvious French accent. "Of course, please come in." Lupe let the man inside. "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself," the Frenchman began "my name is Giles Marchand, I was suppose to be here in Barcelona visiting a friend but I have seem to have wandered off the main road and ended up here." After all the introductions Giles sat down at the kitchen table while Lupe heated some water for tea. "So, if you don't mind me asking Señor Tulio, how long have you been married?" Tulio looked at Giles. "Oh Lupe and I are not married," Giles eyes widened. "No! It's not like that!" said Tulio nervously. "I am her husband's best friend. He asked me to take care of her while he was away, he'll be back in the morning." "Ah I see." Lupe came in and poured the three of them tea. "When my husband Miguel returns in the morning I'm sure he and Tulio can fix your carriage," said Lupe as she sat down. The three talked for about an hour until Giles finished his tea and got up. "Thank you Señora, Señor, for you hospitality but I'm afraid I must retire." "Let me show you to the guest room." Tulio watched Lupe and Giles walk up the stairs. He couldn't shake the odd feeling he had about this French stranger, and he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't comfortable. It was the kind of feeling he got when he and Miguel were in a potentially dangerous situation and Tulio didn't like it one bit. As Lupe led Giles to the guest room they passed by Ciego's bedroom. "Is that your son?" asked Giles in a whisper. "Yes that's our little Ciego. It was never my idea to have children but Miguel wanted to be a father." Lupe smiled at the little boy sound asleep in his tiny wooden bed. "Now I regret we didn't have a child sooner." Giles gave a smile as he looked the young boy's way and continued to follow Lupe a little further down the hall to where the guestroom was located. After Giles was settled in, Lupe went back to the kitchen to clean up; Tulio was still at the table with his empty cup of tea. Tulio and Lupe cleared the dishes, and as Lupe began to pump the water for the sink Tulio leaned close and whispered. "I don't trust him one bit Guadalupe." "Who Giles?" Tulio nodded "I don't know Tulio, he seems ok to me." She said "Lupe, I know a phony and there is just something about that guy, like he's hiding something. It's like he wants more then just a room for the night and a his carriage repaired." She put down the dishtowel and looked at him. "Tulio if Miguel were here he would say..." Tulio sighed and waved his hand. "I know I know 'you worry too much.'" exclaimed Tulio perfectly imitating Miguel's accent. Lupe smiled, "See Tulio, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Tulio gave a heavy sigh. "I can't help what I feel, maybe I'm just over tired, and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight Tulio." Tulio went upstairs and stood in the doorway of Ciego's room, before going to his own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Miguel and Altivo rode home and reached the house a little after sunrise. He noticed a wagon wheel on the grass and horse and buggy tracks in the dirt rode. "Do you think someone was here last night Altivo?" Miguel asked his faithful war-horse. Altivo just nickered and shrugged, too tired from getting up so early. All Altivo wanted to do was to go in his nice warm stable and sleep for the rest of the day. Miguel dismounted and opened the stable doors for Altivo before he went in the house. Miguel was away for almost a week, he had responded to a letter from his uncle saying his cousin was sick and to come right away. But now that he was home he was eager to see his lovely wife and beautiful son again. Inside the house everyone one was still asleep. Miguel went upstairs to the bedrooms when he noticed the door to Ciego's room was closed. "That's odd, Ciego wouldn't keep his door closed he's afraid of the dark." Miguel decided to investigate it later and went further down the long hall. A door creaked and Tulio stumbled out groggily. "Hey Tulio!" "Shush Miguel not so loud, it's too early!" yawned Tulio as he went down stairs to get breakfast. Miguel shook his head and smiled as he watched his partner and best friend slowly go down the stairs. He continued down the hall and noticed the bed in the guestroom was undone. But he saw no one there. "Ciego was probably playing in there and Lupe didn't clean it yet, I bet." Miguel thought to himself. He finally came to the master bedroom and slowly creaked open the door and peered inside. There he saw Lupe quietly sleeping on her side of the king-sized bed. The sunlight that peeked through the window dimly illuminated the room. He sat next to Lupe and gently kissed her forehead. Lupe woke up and smiled at her husband. "Good Morning Angel" Miguel whispered. Lupe caressed his face and he held her hand in his. "You need a shave," she giggled. Miguel chuckled and kissed her. "I missed you so much sweetheart," whispered Miguel. "I missed you too." Miguel gently stroked her strawberry-blonde hair. "I'll be downstairs helping Tulio with breakfast. Ciego is still asleep and you should probably wake him soon." "I'm going to wake him in a few minuets. Just let me get up," she said as she sat up in bed. Miguel went downstairs and helped Tulio with the eggs and sausages. Tulio was never a very good cook. Miguel liked to tease him about it too. He'd always say he was the better cook because he knows how to cook piranha like he did in the jungle. Tulio used to tease him back by saying that he never got the satisfaction of eating the fish that bit his rear and that all got was these tiny scars on his bum. 'Ok Tulio too much information' Miguel would always say. "So did you meet Giles?" Asked Tulio. "Who?" "Ciego? Ciego? Oh my God! Where is he?! Ciego!" Miguel and Tulio ran upstairs and found Lupe sitting on the wooden floor crying. Miguel comforted her. "Guadalupe what's wrong?" "This is what's wrong." Said Tulio as he picked up a note on the floor and read it out loud:  
  
Señor y Señora Cervantes, Bring 500 doubloons to Paris, France by this Saturday the 23rd. When you get to Paris someone will direct you to where you will go next. If you alert the authorities I will kill your son in the most excruciatingly painful manner possible. That is a promise!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Giles Marchand Esq. Tulio looked to Miguel and Lupe. "That bastard kidnapped Ciego!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tulio slowly drove the Cervantes' carriage down the cobble stone streets of the Spanish village. The tiny-lit wicks from the street lanterns were the only lights besides those coming from the local late-night restaurants, bars, and cathouses. Lupe looked out the window of the dark carriage as not to show her worried expression to her husband beside her. "We'll get him back Lupe." Said Miguel with a reassuring smile. "I hope so." she said as Miguel held her close. "Whoa hold it right there Señor" said a small man in a uniform. Tulio stopped the carriage. "What's going on?" asked Miguel as he came out of the carriage. The small guards eyes lit up when he saw the finely woven cloak Miguel was wearing. It was obvious he was very wealthy. "This just might be my lucky day." he whispered to himself. "Señor, you need to pay the toll before I can let you go into France" the man said. "Border patrol." whispered Tulio. "How much is the toll?" asked Miguel. "50 pesetas for men, free for women." "50 pesetas!" cried Tulio. "What's going on out here?" said Lupe as she came out of the carriage. "We are just discussing the toll Señorita." the border patrol officer winked. "That's Señora!" Miguel grumbled. "I apologize." "Look you, we have to get through here now. Their son has been kidnapped and taken to France." groaned Tulio. "Well I'm sorry the law is clear. You have to pay to get through." Miguel looked to Tulio, Tulio had no trouble thinking of what to do next. Tulio looked at Miguel and Lupe and pointed to the back of the carriage. Both of them got in as Tulio snapped at the reins making both Harrison and Altivo jump as they ran through the gate past the confused patrolman and into France. The Patrolman jumped up and blew his whistle summoning the rest of the officers. The armed men mounted their steeds and took chase after the Cervantes' carriage. "Faster Tulio! They're gaining on us!" yelled Miguel. "I'm trying!" Tulio yelled back. The hoof beats from the two horses beat the dirt road with all their might. The condensation from their nostrils quickly dissipated at the speed they were running. One officer behind them held out his long musket and attempted to load it on horseback. "Tulio!" yelled Lupe. "I know!" Tulio looked ahead and saw the beginning of a cobblestone street. He knew that if they hit the stones at this speed they would crack one of the carriage's wooden wheels and he would lose control. "We've got a problem Miguel!" Miguel looked out to where Tulio was pointing. The cobblestones were only yards away and the men were right behind them. "Problem isn't the half of it."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Miguel we're going to have to get rid of the carriage." "But how?" asked Miguel " Guess!" Tulio retorted. "Oh boy." Miguel grabbed Lupe's hand. "We're going to have mount the horses. " "You mean while we're moving?!" Miguel nodded as grabbed their bag, the only bit of luggage the three had brought with them. Miguel opened the door of the carriage. The resistance from the wind tried to force it closed. Miguel grabbed on the door and used it to swing next to Tulio in the drivers seat. Miguel held his hand out for Lupe. "Come on you can do it grab my hand and I'll pull you over." "Lupe looked down at the road moving beneath the carriage she then looked back at the officers chasing them one fired his musket but barely missed, due to the movement of his horse. "Miguel I can't do it!" "Yes you can think of Ciego! Getting you on this horse is the only way we're going to get him back." Lupe held out her hand and looked at Miguel. She jumped as Miguel and Lupe's hands caught each other. Miguel quickly pulled her into the drivers seat and hugged her. "I'd hate to break the mood here people but we have like 30 seconds until we hit that cobblestone street" yelled Tulio. Miguel jumped on to Harrison and pulled Lupe after him. "Hurry Tulio!" yelled Miguel. Tulio stood up and tossed the reins to Miguel. "If I fall Altivo, and I survive, I'll be sure to sell you to a glue factory." yelled Tulio. "Tulio!" Yelled Miguel as he saw them coming up to the street fast. Tulio jumped onto Altivo's back and quickly reached down, below the horses, and pulled the single bolt that connected the horses and carriage. The carriage slowly reduced momentum. but still continued to move forward. Miguel, Tulio and Lupe raced on to the cobblestone and continued running. The carriage behind them hit the cobblestone and somersaulted on the ground and barrel rolled on the street behind them. "Look Out" yelled one of the men. The carriage tumbled towards the horses and officers knocking all of them over. The men were knocked to the ground as most of the surviving horses ran off. "We did it" yelled Miguel as he hugged Lupe. "Miguel we'd better look for a place to stay. I don't think the horses can take much more running." said Tulio. "You're right I'm sure there is a hotel where we can get a room and gather information." agreed Miguel. The horses slowed to a canter as they entered the French town, and stopped at a tavern to get the horses water at the troth. Lupe sat down on the ground. "Miguel I miss him, I want to hold Ciego in my arms." Miguel held her. "I know darling, I do to. We still have two days to get the Paris and then who knows where. But we'll get him back, I promise"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Paris France, Early Morning the next day  
  
"I want to go home! I want to see my Daddy!" Cried Ciego. "You will soon so be quiet!" growled Giles "I want to see him now!" the toddler whined pounding his tiny fists. "Look kid, if you're quiet I'll buy you a cookie!" he sighed. "I don't want a cookie I want my Daddy!" Giles had just enough of the little boy's incessant whining and crying and it had only been two days. "Dieu m'aident. (God help me.)" He begged in French. They were in a little house in a village just outside of Paris. The last thing he needed was the little boy screaming so much that a passer-by would alert the authorities. Ciego continued his screaming. "What do you want?! Do you want to play?" begged Giles. "What are we going to play?" asked Ciego calmly. The Frenchman sighed happily. "What ever you want as long as you stop screaming." Ciego jumped off the stool he was sitting on. "Ok I want to be a knight and you can be my horse and I have to save a damsel from the evil Ogre." Giles sat on the ground. "But I don't want to be the horse." "Then I'll scream again."  
  
Ciego took a deep breath to let out a scream but Giles reconsidered and covered Ciego's mouth. "OK! Ok what ever you want just for the love of God, no more screaming!" "Ok." The little boy said with the same irresistible smile as his father had. Ciego walked around the room and gathered miscellaneous objects around the room. He put a metal pot on his head and took a broom for his sword. "Now get down so I can climb on you back." "I am not giving you a ride." Giles complained. "My daddy would!" he cried. "Stop yelling! Alright, alright!" Giles got on his hands and knees and sighed as the little boy climbed on his back. "Now giddy up!" said Ciego as he kicked Giles' sides "Ow watch it!" "Horsies don't talk!" Giles sighed. He began to gallop around the room with the little boy on his back. The door of the small house opened. "Giles where did I put the...." said a large curly red-haired woman that could only stare at Giles and the little Spanish boy. "Giles what the hell are you doing?" she asked. "He stood up knocking Ciego to the ground. "I didn't know how else to keep the brat quiet!" The woman sighed. She grabbed the pot off of Ciego's head and took the broom. "Now get in the other room now or no dinner for you, you little mongrel got that!" she bellowed. Ciego began to stomp to the other room, then he turned around and gave her as raspberry. "Why you little..."she growled as she held up the broom like a baseball bat. Ciego then ran into the other room and hid behind the window curtains. She shoved the pot and broom into Giles' chest, walked over to the room Ciego went into and locked the door. "That's how you deal with snot-nosed children." She said to her husband "Don't worry honey his parents are filthy rich we'll get rid off him soon." He smiled crookedly. "One way or another." The room that Ciego was locked in was absolutely filthy, everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Ciego sat on the dusty carpet and began to cry. He didn't know why these mean people took him away from his parents, and why his mother and father or even his Uncle Tulio haven't come to pick him up yet. Did they want him gone? Did they not love him anymore? Was he going to stay with these mean people forever? Ciego was so confused and scared. He was more scared of that red-haired devil woman Angelique then anything else. "Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" he asked out loud through his tears. He laid down there on the floor and hugged his stuffed animal. Ciego's father gave the toy to him when he was really small. It was of an animal that he and Uncle Tulio made friends with when they were far away in the New World. Ciego recalled the story that his father told him about it and replayed it in his mind. "Ciego now I want to give you this." Ciego remembered first looking at the strange stuffed animal. " It's an armadillo, a little playful animal that me and your Uncle Tulio saw in the New World. The people who lived there believe that seeing an armadillo was a sign of good luck. Ciego if you get scared of anything you hold that little animal tight and close your eyes and you won't be afraid anymore." Ever since then he always had the armadillo with him. Ciego was never this scared in his life, and for once, as he lay in the dirty and dusty room, the little 4-year-old felt completely helpless and alone.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It didn't take long for the three of them to find a place to stay for a night. Tulio went to his separate room and went to sleep. Lupe couldn't sleep and she couldn't stop thinking about Ciego. She looked at her husband lying beside her, Ciego looked so much like him, same smile, same green eyes. She lied down on Miguel's shoulder and hugged him tight. She felt so empty not knowing where her son was and if he was safe. "Lupe you should really try to get some sleep." Miguel whispered. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about him." He sighed and cuddled her. "I know Lupe, But I promise you we'll get our son back, even if it means looking for answers for the rest of our lives we'll get him back." He held her in his arms until she gently fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the three got an early start. They searched the town for answers but no one knew anything about Giles or his where-abouts. Miguel, Tulio, and Lupe stopped at a tavern and sat down to get some lunch. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and they haven't got any information, it seemed almost hopeless. Lupe decided to get up and get some fresh air outside. The small tavern was dark and crowded, she needed to clear her mind. She leaned against the hitching posts and patted Altivo and Harrison on the nose. "Psst hey you." whispered a female voice from a dark alley next to the tavern. "Who's there?" Lupe asked. "Are you Señora Cervantes?" "Yes, why who..." the mysterious French woman cut her off. "I can tell you where your son is." "My son Ciego? Where is he? Who are you? What have you done with him?" Lupe asked frantically. "At eight o'clock, go to the other end of town, you'll find an abandoned church. If you bring the money you'll get your son back." The mysterious woman turned to leave. "Wait, is my son ok?" "He is for now." said the woman as she began to run off. Lupe ran inside quickly and told Miguel and Tulio of what happened. "I don't like this." whispered Tulio. "It's too suspicious." "I agree it sounds like a trap." exclaimed Miguel "We have to take that chance we have to get Ciego back." sighed Lupe "I still say we alert the police." "No, don't you remember what the letter said? I believe this Giles fellow might just do what he says." "Wait I got it." said Tulio excitedly. "Lupe, You saw which way the woman went, tell me where and I'll take Altivo and follow her while you and Miguel go to the church we'll meet up all together. That way I'll know what were up against." Miguel smiled. "Tulio you're a genius!" The three went outside and Tulio rode off with Altivo in the general direction in which the woman ran. Tulio had no trouble catching up with the mysterious woman whom Lupe described to him as being tall and chubby with long red hair and a round face. He stayed a few yards away so the woman wouldn't notice she was being followed. The alley Tulio and Altivo was in was small and dark. Mostly homeless people were the passers-by. It reminded Tulio of when he was a child growing up and the other people of the street was his only family. He thought he'd never look at it in such a different way. After El Dorado palaces was like a poor mans shack and slums looked like something from a horrible nightmare that could have never existed in the real world. Things were different now. Tulio was no longer a little boy but he was searching for one. He saw the woman duck into one of the houses. Tulio silently dismounted Altivo at the end of the street and crept over to the house. He peeked inside the dirty window and saw Giles smoking a cigar. "Hope you're enjoying it you bastard" grumbled Tulio to himself. Tulio decided to be quiet and listen to the conversation going on within. "I saw the woman Giles, I told her. She'll meet us at the old church and bring the money." "Wonderful Angelique! We'll just grab the money and dump the kid, we'll be half way to Venice by the time the authorities catch up." Angelique smiled. "And if they resist we'll kill the little monster." She smirked grabbing a cleaver off the kitchen counter. "I love it when you're ready to kill at will." Giles said as he put her arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I just can't wait until we get the money for this brat. Five hundred doubloons." She sighed. "I will finally be rich, happy, and I'll have everything I've always wanted." "I'm still a little skeptic" Giles broke her daydream "It seems all too easy. I'm still bringing my musket just in case." "No I have a better idea so we will never get caught." "What is it dear?" Angelique smiled and pulled a poker from the fireplace and held it like a rifle. "Lets just shoot them all, take to money and leave, they can have their family reunion in the after-life." she cackled. Giles nodded his head but still looked uneasy about the idea. "These people are crazy." Tulio grumbled to himself. He sat on the ground below the window not wanting to listen to anymore. "What the heck am I going to do? If I ride back to tell Miguel; Angelique and Giles will already be on their way with Ciego and we'll be defenseless." Tulio sat on dirt trying to think of a plan. He began banging is head against the wall. If he was able to pull this scheme off it was going to take a lot of planning.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That Night......  
  
Inside the old abandoned church it was musty and smelled of incense. Cobwebs hung from almost every pillar. The moon casted beams of dust-filled light that danced upon pews and altar. The wooden floorboards beneath them creaked and moaned under their feet. "Miguel, are you sure this is the place?" "I think so," said Miguel. "This matches the description." "And you are quite right Monsuirre Cervantes" Said a familiar Female voice. "You! You're the one I saw outside." exclaimed Lupe. "How rude of me." she began "Let me introduce myself to you, I am Angelique Marchand." A tall man entered and stood behind Angelique, Lupe recognized him immediately. "...and this is my husband Giles." she finished. "Where's our son?" demanded Miguel. "Daddy!" Ciego cried from behind Giles. Ciego tried to run to Miguel but was held back. "Ciego!" Lupe cried as she raced to her son but was abruptly stopped by Angelique, pointing a loaded musket at her. Miguel held Lupe back not wanting anyone to get hurt. "Not so fast, money first" demanded Angelique, musket still in hand. Miguel took out a sac that he concealed within is cloak. The gold doubloons rattled and clanged echoing off the worn walls. He threw it to Angelique and Gilles' feet. Angelique grabbed Ciego from Giles and threw him to his mother's open arms. "Mommy!" Lupe held her son close, trying to hold back her tears. "Did they hurt you baby? Are you ok" Ciego just cried into his mother's shoulder. "I'm ok Mommy" he managed to say. Miguel knelt down and cradled the both of them. "What an adorable reunion" exclaimed Angelique slyly. She spoke in a harsher tone. "Too bad I have to kill you all anyway." she smirked aiming her gun at them preparing to fire. "Why? you have you're money?" Lupe pleaded. "Simple, you know our identities. What is going to stop you from alerting the authorities if I let you leave?" Gilles looked at her. "You don't need to do this Angelique." "Quite you!" she barked. "I'm finally getting everything I wanted: wealth, happiness, something you could never provide Gilles." She looked back at the Cervantes'. Lupe held her little boy close to her trying to give him what little protection she could. Miguel just looked up at Angelique pointing the gun. His eyes were like fire glaring staring into her empty soul and black heart.  
  
But they weren't alone...  
  
By this time the French police circled the church. "We have you surrounded" yelled one of the men. Angelique thought only of escape now. She turned and ran to the back door of the church, Giles following behind her. Miguel picked up Ciego and grabbed Lupe's hand as they ran out the front. "They're going out the back" said Lupe half out of breath. "Don't worry we have men back they're those two aren't going anywhere." and sure enough Angelique and Giles were being pushed into a barred coach within moments. Tulio ran up to Miguel. "Are all of you ok?" Tulio asked. "We're fine, just a little shaken. good idea bringing the police here." "Took me awhile for me to convince them it was the truth." Tulio laughed. "It figures, I spend most of my life being a con artist and lying to people, then when I actually tell the truth no one believes me." Lupe, Miguel, Ciego, and Tulio all climbed into another police carriage that was preparing to bring them back home. Ciego hugged his mother tight, just before he fell into a deep sleep. It was past his bedtime after all.  
  
The End 


End file.
